Forbidden Fruit
by Ayaka620
Summary: Regina Mills is the heir to the richest magic bottling company in the world. She creates the most potent dark magic that will give you the best yet worst of highs. Everyone knows the Mills' family well, everyone except Emma Swan who unknowingly has just become her rival by opening her own White magic bottling company and coincidentally becoming incredibly infatuated with the enemy.


**Forbidden Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

Summary: Regina Mills is the heir to one of richest magic bottling companies in the world. She creates amongst the most potent dark magic that will give you the best yet worst of highs. Everyone in the world knows the Mills' family, well everyone except, Emma Swan who unknowingly has just become her rival by opening her own White magic bottling company and coincidentally becoming incredibly infatuated with the enemy.

#####

Regina stood silently at the edge of the balcony as she stared up at the starless night sky. Completely empty. The stars never seemed to shine for Regina Mills. There was just never a bright spot that wanted to shine upon her.

She sighed as she felt another presence enter.

"Regina, darling, the crowd awaits your arrival," Cora stated as she observed the backside of her daughter who had yet to acknowledge her presence.

Regina sighed as she breathed out "Of course mother, I'll be there short-"

Before Regina could finish her sentence she was engulfed in a dark purple cloud and transported to a podium facing a crowd of hundreds who cheered wildly at her appearence.

"-ly," Regina finished in shock as she turned to to her mother who was now to her left. Cora smiled brightly as she leaned in closely to her daughter. "You greet them now, not later."

Regina sighed to herself in frustration as she turned her attention to the crowd and put on a fake smile.

"Good evening, thank you for joining us tonight as we announce the Queen's Magic's newest line."

The crowd stared up at the brunette as she held a tight smile and simply waved her hand. Instantly a small black-red bottle with an apple design engraved into the glass, appeared as the crowd roared with excitement.

Regina smiled once more as she lifted the small bottle higher. "I'm pleased to announce the new line from the Queen's magic: 'Forbidden Fruit.' This potion allows the drinker's deepest darkest desires to manifest. For 48 hours the drinker will be attracted to what they desire the most, but have always denied themselves the temptation. Unleash your inner beast and experience what it means to taste the forbidden; the fruit of your inner desires."

People stared in awe as Regina smirked at their reactions. "Side effects are variable, and dependent on your actions, just as all our other products are. And as the old saying goes, all magic comes with a price, in this case it's $999. Per 2oz bottle. Thank you all again for being loyal followers of the Queen's Magic and we hope that you enjoy 'Forbidden Fruit.'"

The crowd roared once more as Regina swiftly backed off the podium and the crowd dispersed to the nearest vendor stalls to purchase the potion.

"Very good darling," Cora stated as Regina fully stepped off the podium. "I believe this will be our biggest launch yet. You presented yourself well."

"Whatever is needed for the company mother," Regina replied as she began to walk away but was stopped as sharp nails dug into her forearm in a grasp.

"Exactly," Cora stated as Regina gasped in slight pain. "Whatever is needed for this company you **must** do. That means being a better face for this company. Don't think I haven't noticed your attitude as of late. Shape up darling or you'll find yourself in a situation you wouldn't dare dream of."

The brunette stared at the older woman, thinking just for a second to challenge her mother but quickly dismissed the idea and instead removed her gaze and bowed her head. "Yes Mother, I understand," Regina said as the hold was quickly removed.

"Very good," Cora stated as she now examined the same nails she used on her daughter. "I will see you later darling."

Regina nodded silently as watched her mother vanish into a cloud of black just like starless night sky which both left her feeling empty.

#####

The town car's door slammed shut as Regina settled herself into the back seat.

"Where to Ms. Mills?" her driver asked as the car roared to life.

"Home," Regina replied as the car sped off. Minutes passed as Regina stared out window and into the night sky, reflecting on the night's events.

_Why must she always treat me like a child?_ The brunette thought to herself as she began to dig through her bag in search of her phone but instead found herself holding her company's latest potion. She stared down at the dark bottle as the liquid's reflection shined back at her. She lifted it closer to her face as she traced the engraved apple.

"Max."

"Yes, Ms. Mills," the driver replied as Regina continued to stare at the bottle.

"On second thought, take me to the Rabbit Hole."

"As you wish Ms. Mills," the driver replied as he quickly changed directions towards the new destination.

Regina grasped the bottle tighter her knuckles turning white as she eyed it warily. _Just do it_, the brunette thought to herself as she glanced once more at the bottle and quickly opened the lid. Before she could change her mind, Regina brought the bottle to her lips and drank her own concoction.

#####

Emma Swan entered the lounge which had a decent amount of patrons but not enough to be overwhelmed or harrassed. She quickly made her way to the bar and took a seat.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked the blonde as she settled into her seat.

"I'll have liquid cocaine." Emma replied as the bartender nodded and swiftly made her shot.

"Here you go," the bartender stated as he laid the deadly shot in front of her.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled as she quickly downed the shot, the liquid instantly burning her throat bringing a cough to the surface.

"Oh Jesus," Emma coughed as she patted her chest to calm herself. As the blonde continued to cough a light husky laugh filtered into her ears.

"You must have a death wish," the brunette husked out her laugh still playing on her lips.

Emma cleared her throat, the cough now gone. "Actually, more of a celebration," the blonde stated as she finally turned her attention to the woman the next to her. _Damn, holy-is she real?_ Emma thought as she gave the brunette the once down her eyes lingering on not so appropriate places.

The brunette cleared her throat as Emma snapped out of her gaze looking like a deer in the headlights, bringing another laugh to the brunette's lips.

"Oh? And what are you celebrating tonight?"

"Hmm?" Emma murmured barely able to speak. _Dammit Swan, speak open your mouth. Form words woman! _

"What are you celebrating tonight?"

"Oh umm, I quit my job," Emma stated sheepishly as the brunette raised an eyebrow at her. _Oh man-she's judging me. Smooth Swan, tell the sexy brunette you're unemployed. Great, impression. _

"You quit? Whatever for?" the brunette inquired as she took a sip of her cocktail, her eyes completely focused on the blonde's.

"I quit so I could start my own company," Emma stated as the brunette smiled.

"Ah, you're an entrepreneur."

Emma nodded as the brunette leaned in closer to her as she felt the brunette's hand land on her knee. "Well," the brunette whispered huskily into her ear, "in that case, I do believe a celebration is in order, don't you agree?"Emma nodded in agreement and gulped as she felt the brunette's hand rise higher up her thigh.

#####

Emma gasped as she felt two long fingers enter her, thrusting faster than any coherent thoughts that could even enter her mind. "Fu-ckkk," Emma breathed out as the brunette increased the pace and now encircling the blonde's clit with her tounge. Emma clutched onto the headboard as the brunette fucked her harder. "Shit." Emma gasped as she felt the brunette hit her G-spot.

"Mmm, you like that don't you?" the brunette mumbled as she made fast circles around Emma's clit and continued to hit her spot, never letting up the pace.

"Ye-fuck-yesss," Emma barely managed to say as the brunette smiled to herself.

She was on the edge already. Emma whimpered as she felt the brunette suck hard on her hood and began thrusting even faster than before. "Fuck, fuck. Don't stop," Emma nearly screamed as her walls held onto the brunette's fingers as she could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

"Let go," the brunette whispered softly. "I want to taste you come all over me." The brunette then gave the lightest of licks to her clit at just the right spot which sent the blonde over the edge.

Emma could barely control her breathing as she felt the brunette slowly kiss up her body then finally landing on her lips.

"That was-"

"Amazing, I know," the brunette stated as she stared into emerald eyes. Emma nodded as she bit her lip.

"You're very skilled…"

"Regina," the brunette confirmed as Emma blushed but nodded.

"Yes, you're very skilled Regina," Emma restated as the brunette smiled amusingly at the blonde.

"Well, you have quite the skill set yourself Ms…"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, well Ms. Swan, you are indeed quite talented yourself. So, talented in fact, that I don't think we've nearly covered all your assets. I do believe a further evaluation is required," Regina stated, challenging the blonde who met her gaze, only to cave as she brought her lips to the sexy brunette's.

#####

A/N: Well, that was quite a start to the story. Well, what do you think? It's been a while since I've written anything and I'm sure it's quite obvious. But, I'm sure the rust will settle and I'll get back into the groove of things. So, please let me know your thoughts, the more feedback the more encouraged I'd feel to continue.

Till next time.

-Ayaka


End file.
